1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking base for anti-theft lock, and in particular, relates to a locking base for anti-theft lock with sliding functions.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional anti-theft lock of a laptop. A locking hole 11 is disposed at an end of an anti-theft lock 10, a T-shaped locking component 12 is disposed at the other end, and the bottom of the anti-theft lock 10 connects to a steel wire 13. An additional locking hole 21 is installed on a laptop 20 corresponding to the T-shaped locking component 12. When the T-shaped locking component 12 is inserted into the additional locking hole 21 and turned 90°, the effect of fastening is achieved. However, the size of the ordinary anti-theft lock 10 is greater than the thickness of the body of the laptop 20, which is unfavorable for locking from the side of the body of the laptop.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional anti-theft lock of a laptop. The major structure of the lock is constructed from a movable steel plate 30 and an L-shaped fixed steel plate 40. The structure is assembled within a predetermined space of the inner structure between a battery housing place 22 and a system housing 23. A show/hide controlling pushing plate 31 is extended from the lower edge of the movable steel plate 30 with a locking round hole 32 in the front end, and two small round holes 33 are drilled on two terminal points of the show/hide path of the movable steel plate 30. An elastic sheet 41 is disposed on the vertical surface of the L-shaped fixed steel plate 40. A round protruding point 42 is protrudently disposed inward the front tip of the elastic sheet 41. When assembling, the horizontal surface of the L-shaped fixed steel plate 40 is fixed on the battery housing place 22. The movable steel plate 30 is fixed in the gap between the battery housing place 22 and the vertical surface thereof. The round protruding point 42 of the elastic sheet 41 matches the small round holes 33 of the movable steel plate 30 so that two manipulations of show/hide are established. When the movable steel plate 30 is pushed outward, the locking round hole 32 is exposed outside a rectangular hole 25. Users can used an ordinary lock 50 paired with a steel wire 60 to go through the locking round hole 32 for preventing the laptop 20 from being stolen.
However, a sliding track 24 with enough length needs to be established on the bottom of the system housing 23 for the path of the movable steel plate 30 moving outward and inward. As a result, another die-sinking is needed for the system housing 23 to suit the design of the movable steel plate 30. Moreover, the path of the movable steel plate 30 being pushed outward is mechanically limited. The body of the lock 50 is too big for the locking from the side of the body of the laptop. Besides, the locking structure is not strong enough since the movable steel plate 30 and the L-shaped steel plate 40 merely click with each other by the small round holes 33 and the round protruding point 42. If the movable steel plate 30 is damaged by thieves with tools, there is no effective way to prevent the stealing.